1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and, more particularly, to a random number generation circuit and a semiconductor system including the random number generation circuit.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor circuit, for example, a semiconductor memory such as a DRAM may be used in the type of a semiconductor system, such as a system-in-package, a multi-chip package or a system-on-chip. In a semiconductor system the semiconductor circuit may be selectively coupled with various semiconductor devices such as a graphic chip, an audio chip or/and a microprocessor.
In such a semiconductor system, the demand for encryption for data communication has increased, and thus, random and unpredictable arbitrary numbers, that is, random numbers are needed for an encryption algorithm.